


Hopes

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Character Death Fix, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solution for Double Jeopardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know this story would grow so much. I guess my muse wanted to find a positive solution for the poor robots desperately since I couldn’t find a really satisfying story about them to read. This is also a team story.

Spoilers: S1 Tin Man, S4 Double Jeopardy  


Big thanks go to Jillie and Saladscream as well.

++++++++++++++++++

He's going to die.

Daniel's a robot and I love him and he's going to die any second now.

And I have to watch.

I have to watch in my disguise amongst the natives because he gave me a clear sign not to interfere.

And for some strange reason I do whatever he wants.

Always have.

Even when I was human, and he was only my friend.

Now I'm a robot, too, and am in love with him.

And he's in love with me.

Deep, true love.

As in forever.

We've had the most fascinating time of our lives after Harlan duplicated us, and no military regulations were around anymore.

Only Carter, but Carter, surprisingly, was in love with T.

Who would have thought!

We all had an incredible time after we got used to the power packs off-world.We really became a family. No military unit.

I had some trouble getting used to Sam calling me Jack, though. But I got over it. I started to see her as my little sister. And so did Daniel. I guess he always thought of her that way.

God, was I blown away, confused, and puzzled beyound reason when he came to me one day and confessed he was in love with me.

I really disappointed him by not reacting the way he expected.

But I had to get my mind around the fact that I might be gay first.

A gay robot.

Oh my.

How would that work anyway?

After my somewhat distant reaction, Daniel was hiding for several days in the huge complex of Harlan's machinery.

First I was upset and angry.

Then I got worried.

Worried and missed him.

Missed him terribly.

His explanations, his closeness, the sound of his voice.

The constant discussions with him about everything.

The banter.

The piercing glances from his baby blues, which I now was able to see in their full beauty since he didn't have to wear glasses anymore.

Surprisingly, Harlan had done a VERY good job with our physiology.

I even got a dick.

And when I was thinking of Daniel, it started to get hard. Not sure if Harlan knew what it was for, but he sure did exact copies of us from the outside. And they FUNCTIONED in a human way!

One day, after three weeks or so, I found Daniel sitting on the steps in front of the gate.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he murmured under his breath when I got closer.

I sat down heavily beside him, meeting his apologetic look. If I'd still had a heart it would have started to race. The white stuff we have as blood sure picked up speed through my fake veins.

"No, Daniel, I'm sorry," I croaked out and held his glance, our knees touching.

He looked at me in bewilderment and, even though I had thought about what to do when I found him again a thousand times, I didn't know what else to say.

Instead I turned to face him and slowly raised my hand to caress his soft cheek.

It was warm, just like my skin.

It felt so good to touch him like that; I got a heavy lump in my throat.

"Jack, I... I..." he began to stutter.

"It's okay...Dan... Danny." I lifted my other hand to lay my index finger on his lips very hesitantly. "I...I had to get my head around earth regulations first," I whispered.

His eyes grew huge and after a second, a tiny smile started to spread over his beautiful lips.

"I'm glad." His voice was as hoarse as mine and he leaned into my palm. I felt his hand on my thigh. "And what did you come up with?"

The fingers of his other hand carefully explored the hole in my cheek where the skin was burned.

"I think, I think we're free here," I replied thoughtfully, not able to pull my eyes away from his full bottom lip. Honestly, I DID want to kiss him before, when we were the flesh and blood Daniel and Jack, only I never really admitted it to myself back then.

"Shit, Jack," he suddenly groaned, then pulled my face forward and crushed my mouth into a bruising, hungry first kiss. Not the way I had expected it, but really mind blowing!

My sweet and gentle archaeologist had turned into an animal. He was devouring me right there in front of the gate.

No hesitation. Pure hunger.

Once I got to my senses halfway, I gave back as good as I got, kissing him passionately, sucking his tongue into my mouth, tasting him, eating him alive, getting incredibly aroused.

Never thought robots would work that way.

"Let's find a place to hide," he moaned into my mouth. "Harlan doesn't have to know what purpose all those pieces on our bodies are for." And I felt it against my hip; Daniel was as hard as me.

++++

And the powering of the staff weapon brings me back to an extraordinarily painful reality.

I see from the distance, that Daniel is closing his eyes.

My breath stops.

And a second later Daniel's head is getting cut from his body from the deadly blast.

DEAD.

I want to jump up.

I want to kill them all with my bare hands.

I want to scream and yell and shoot everybody.

But all of a sudden I remember the slight though insistent shake of his head.

His eyes begging me not to do a thing.

I wonder how he sensed me among the other warriors.

I wonder what his plan was.

Did he think he could be repaired again?

He sure didn't expect to get his head blown off.

God, Daniel.

I feel the panic rising inside of me.

His body crumples on the floor, his head flying several feet away.

I scream like mad inwardly.

WHY did we go on missions again anyway? Couldn't we just have stayed on that godforsaken planet of Harlan's and enjoy ourselves?

No, of course we couldn't.

Because we were still us.

We were still SG1.

We just couldn't stay "at home" all the time. Maybe I could have stayed just a little while longer, and maybe Sam could have with all the technical stuff around for her to study.

But Daniel sure couldn't. I felt it. Even though he didn't say a word. He wanted to be the linguist again, the anthropologist. Wanted to meet new people, wanted to explore the past of humanity besides my body.

I swallow.

Again.

Those damn Jaffa and soldiers are still rooted to the spot, staring at the separation where my Danny's head was cut from his neck. Yes, people, yes he is...was a machine.

T and Sam are not moving.

Cronos starts to tremble in pure rage.

My head is spinning.

WHAT DO I DO?

What would Harlan need most importantly to recreate my lover?

Everybody starts to move all of a sudden.

Sam and T are going to be prisoners.

I can live with that for the moment. I can plan a rescue later.

First I need to retrieve at least Daniel's head.

That's where his personality is.

I pray they won't take it. I try to move toward it without raising suspicion.

I fall back to the last row of the soldiers; Cronos and the Jaffa already leaving in a hurry, taking Danny's body.

I cringe.

Can life get worse?

I'm the last one in the room now, hold my breath and quickly pick the head off the floor, hide it in my robes and march outside with the others.

++++

I'm in the forest, alone; I escaped from the army again. The underbrush is very heavy here, and I take Daniel's head out carefully.

I'm shaking terribly. This is so weird, and I almost freak out just from looking at him.

He's still beautiful. No sign of death on his features. His eyes are closed. His lips are still full with the pure invitation to be kissed, but GOD, this is only his HEAD for crying out loud.

DAMN!

Harlan has to fix this, he just HAS to.

I need to get Sam and T free as well.

I am not panicking.

Think clearly, O'Neill!

I look at the head of my lover.

He feels strangely warm.

I don't want to think of that energy problem.

Harlan just has to find a way to create a new Daniel. Sam must help. She's found so many new technologies and useful stuff during the years, that there just HAS to be a way.

For now I have to get through the gate and recharge my own battery.

I lay the head on the grass, carefully stroking the cheek.

"I love you, baby, we'll find a way out of this," I say to myself, trying hard to believe it as well, turning to find something to cover him up for the moment. I want to see if the way is clear before I take "him" with me.

"Yes, we will."

WHAT?!

I jerk my head around, I must be hallucinating.

"Jack." He's looking at me!

Blue eyes shining.

GOD!

I think I'm going to pass out.

"Jack, love you too." He speaks very lowly, but actually smiles that tiny incredible smile of his.

"Daniel," I bend over him, frowning, my voice shaking. I'm completely clueless what to do.

"Tell...tell Harlan to give you that silver box, we found the other... other day." His lids grow heavy. "Lay this... my head in it and put..." he starts to stutter and sounds very mechanical, "put it in the... the freezer." His eyes fall shut.

Freezer, JESUS.

Not sure what he's talking about, but I guess I have to count on it. Damn, he lost his head and still knows what to do.

I'm just about to leave when I hear him murmur, "Kiss me."

Oh my.

"Please." It's barely a whisper.

And I shut off my brain, bend down, close my eyes, and do it.

It's like kissing the real Daniel.

Soft, sweet, and warm. I can even feel his tongue on mine, and I don't want to open my eyes again. Don't want to go back to that cruel reality.

"Now hurry," he murmurs against my lips. "Sam... will... will know... w...what to d... do." And he switches off with a terrible crackle and a blue-greenish light beam where his neck's supposed to be.

The power shock throws me away from him.

Panting.

Now aware of the tears running down my face.

A robot, that's got tears. My oh my. Trust Harlan to do something right. I now pray he can fix this, together with Sam. Wonder when she and Daniel ever talked about repairing the robots after their heads got cut off...must be one of those conversations I fell asleep over.

I promise myself never to do that again. Listening to techno babble COULD be useful like it seems now...

I take a careful look at the head. Nothing is burned. It looks peaceful.

With a heavy sigh I throw my cloak over it and start my way to the gate.

++++

BACK IN CRONOS' PYRAMID; A FEW MINUTES AFTER ROBOJACK SWITCHED OFF AT THE END OF DOUBLE JEOPARDY

"Jack."

A female voice.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

A hand on my right cheek, slapping it lightly.

"Sir!"

WHAT?

"Damn, Jack, your extra brain battery should have switched itself on by now." The somewhat familiar voice then mutters something under her breath.

Extra brain battery?

"Sir..." Hands on both my cheeks, slapping more firmly, "Jack, if you can hear me, please open your eyes!"

I groan and the slapping stops immediately.

"Can you hear me?"

Of course it's Sam. Who else would talk about a brain battery?

"Ye...yeah." I open just one eye slowly.

It's odd. I don't feel my body but I can talk and open my eyes.

Stop.

Damn.

I'm that robot thing.

I had forgotten completely.

"Jack, wake up, we are in a hurry."

We're always in a hurry.

Moment... hurry... Daniel... my RobbyDaniel's head.

"Car...Sam..." I croak, "What's with Daniel's body?"

She looks away, not meeting my glance but starting to pull at my legs.

"He's...I have to move you."

"What happened?"

She's pulling me away from the oily lake my damaged body has made.

"For crying out loud, CARTER!"

She's panting already, and I instantly feel sorry for yelling at her.

Shouldn't her power be off as well? Didn't the real Jack say she looked bad?

"I'll explain later, I need to move you to the gate. The humans are going to be here in a minute, and once they get us and we're on earth..." She trails off.

"Daniel's...Sam, Daniel's head...it's... it's hidden in the forest."

She drops my legs and looks at me, stunned.

"You got it?"

"Yeah...but...but he said..." God, this is weird. "He said to put it in the freezer."

She starts pulling at me again.

"So he's... he's going to... going to..." She stumbles all of a sudden and then lays still.

And I hear a noise right beside us. The other SG1 or whoever must've come back to retrieve us.

I hold my breath and close my eyes. Hopefully it's someone who didn't see where we lay in the first place.

The hesitant steps come closer and closer. Heavy steps. They stop right beside my head. I hear clothing rustle. Seems to be only one person.

"O'Neill?"

That's T.

The right one or the wrong one?

He moves away from me, towards Sam. I open my eyelids a slit and can see how he bends down and kisses her.

Okay, right one.

I still can't move, and my head feels really cloudy all over again.

Sam pulls herself up with Teal'c's help.

"They'll be back in five." She takes my leg again, but T shakes his head and picks me up, throwing my lifeless body over his shoulder. Thank you very much.

"Where's Daniel's body?" I try again from my awkward position. But no one gives me an answer. They break into a light jog.

Was the gate that far away?

Damn, what did that Goa'uld son of a bitch do to my lover?

What else other than behead him?

I hear the voice of the original Jack in the distance, coming closer with several SFs, so it seems.

Sam doesn't look very good. Neither does T. He stumbles several times under my weight.

Fuck.

How are we going to get Daniel's head when we're so weak?

Sam's leaning on the DHD, dialling.

I want to speak, but as much as I try, I can't.

And I can't hold my eyes open either.

Everything is fading...

Oh, Daniel...

++++

"New, new, they are new, new." That's definitely Harlan, singing.

I try to move my fingers.

They are working.

Try to move my toes.

They work too.

Legs... arms... I sit up.

Nothing hurts.

Beside me, Sam and Teal'c, looking down at themselves, moving their limbs in the same way I just did.

It's good to be a robot.

But...

"Where the HELL is Daniel?"

I'm up from the bench, remembering the head suddenly.

How much time has passed?

I'm looking for my MP5.

Found it.

And I'm off towards the gate without another word.

"Jack, you cannot..." I hear Harlan call behind me but I don't care.

If the SG teams found Daniel's head...

I hear Sam and T come running.

They say nothing but accompany me through the gate.

If our originals are still on the planet, I'll give them a piece of my mind.

Where was THEIR Daniel anyway? I'd really have loved to see what he looked like after almost three years...

It's dark and the place seems deserted.

The MALP is gone.

I turn on my night vision and start to walk toward the hiding place. I remember the big stones on my way from the gate to the underbrush. I counted them.

And there my cloak lies. Nothing looks touched.

I pant heavily when I kneel down beside it.

Please, please don't let it be too late.

Slowly I pull the material away.

There he is.

I have to swallow several times. I'll never get used to that.

"Oh my God," I hear Sam behind me.

And yes, oh my God!

His eyes are open and his mouth too. As if he is about to say something, but really he looks... shit... he DOES look dead.

I blink, whispering, "Daniel," under my breath.

His fake skin looks bluish, like the metal is shining through already. And when I take it in both hands, it's ICE cold. I want to scream and I almost let it drop.

"Wait," Sam says beside me and pulls out a whaddayacallit and measures something at the cables on his neck.

I hold my breath.

"It's...Teal'c, the box, FAST!" She sounds desperate.

I hadn't noticed that they'd brought a silver box with them. Must be the one Danny was talking about.

"Put it in, Sir." She has the habit of still calling me 'Sir' when things get really dangerous. So I'm beyond alarmed and shaking badly when she says it now. "Set it on its neck," Sam tells me lowly, barely breathing herself. When I do it, green, orange and white sparks spray everywhere in a little firework and all of a sudden connect across the inside of the box, holding Daniel's head in place, making it glow. It looks really ghostly and inhuman.

"Oh my, this may work." Sam really sounds relieved now.

May?!

"Close it firmly," she orders, and I follow HER order without thinking. Then she's setting something like a timer on the lid.

Twenty-four hours.

I'm just about to say something about that, when torchlights shine through the trees.

Understanding each other without words, we pull back as fast as we can to the gate.

Still no one there. Darien and his people must be occupied with celebrating their freedom again.

We hasten back through the gate with our precious magic box.

Once we're on the other side and T and I have brought it into Sam's lab, I grab her shoulders and turn her to face me.

I ask very insistently and probably somewhat too loudly, "WHERE THE HELL IS HIS BODY?"

She can't meet my glance and lowers her eyes. "I... I'm sorry, Jack, it's... it got..." She clearly stifles a sob.

"SAM!"

"It got blown up."

"WHAT?!!"

"It got blown up."

She suddenly starts to cry and throws her arms around my neck, burrowing her head in my shoulder, holding on tight. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't prevent it from happening. We were all going to die anyway, I'm so sorry, Jack." I hold her close to me out of reflex, not really understanding what she's telling me.

"The Goa'uld who was torturing us triggered the self-destruct system," Teal'c explains.

Self-destruct.

OH SHIT!

I shove her away from me and T gathers her into his arms. I wrap my arms around myself, a gesture I copied from my lover, and start to pace.

Self-destruct.

I'm walking out of the lab.

Self-destruct means blown apart.

Blown apart into thousands and thousands of little pieces.

Little pieces we'll never get back.

I rub both hands over my face.

I'm trembling terribly.

We REALLY should have stopped going on missions.

What if this head thing won't function again? And even if it does, what do I do with a Daniel who has no body?

HE'd rather not exist than only be a... a... a fucking head.

He so loved to use his hands to talk, to explore artefacts... to... to explore ME. There is such a huge lump in my throat; I'm feeling like I'm suffocating.

I'm in front of the gate all of a sudden... there MIGHT be one way out of this...

"Jack!"

That's Harlan, breathless, coming up behind me.

"Jack, wait."

"What?" I ask tiredly.

"Come."

"No."

"Yes, come," he pants. "There is no reason to worry." He shoves me towards the ladder, which leads downwards into the complex.

No reason to worry?

My lover got blown up. All I have of him is his goddamn head, which doesn't even work at the moment, and Harlan says there is no reason to worry?

He leads me deeper and deeper into the complex, to an area I think I have never even been before. Then he takes out a keycard and opens an old rusty door. "There," he says proudly.

I step hesitantly into the room, my eyes adjusting slowly to the dim light. Then I blink several times, utterly shocked.

There's Daniel, lying on a creating bench.

I step closer, suspicious.

"Daniel wanted it," Harlan explains helpfully.

"Wanted what?" I wave my hand slowly right above Danny's face. He looks completely dead to the world and doesn't move.

"A... another copy."

"He said you should make another copy?"

"Yes, yes." Harlan nods cheerfully. "He said, just in case. And... and he said it's... it's for you." Harlan bows several times before me.

And I still can't believe what I'm seeing.

And I'm still not happy.

Something is wrong.

VERY.

"But he looks dead," I mutter fiercely.

"But he won't be as soon as Sam transfers his brain chip into this copy."

FUCK!

I feel like screaming again.

Transferring his brain chip. ARG! I'll never EVER get used to the fact that we are machines.

"Yeah, ok, good, whatever."

I'm thrown off balance completely and leave the room.

What a weird existence.

I take several deep breaths and instantly wonder how THAT works anyway.

Transfer the brain chip.

I shake my head and start to wander aimlessly through the complex.

TWENTY

TWO

HOURS

to go...

++++

My thoughts go back to the beginning of our robot existence.

When I had that talk with my original, I was almost out of my mind.

I was he.

He was I.

I wanted to go back to earth so badly, wanted to live my own life but knew I couldn't. I was sure we'd bury the gate for good in that moment.

But then, after they left, and I saw how fascinated Daniel and Carter were with their new life form, I started to think it over and found some good points in it as well.

Together with the new T, I started to try out my strength. Like how much I could lift or how high I was able to jump. How good it felt to be a kind of Superman.

And from afar, I never got tired of watching Daniel. He kept looking at his hands, turning them around, making fists and punching some metal, putting a hole in it, and letting out a surprised, "Whoa," each time he did so.

And his eyes... I was wondering if Harlan made them bluer then they actually were - didn't notice that with Carter's, though - but then, she never did wear glasses.

And of course, we DIDN'T bury the gate.

Sam, T and Daniel had so many unexplored gate addresses saved in their brains that we agreed - well, THEY overpowered my admittedly not-so-strong "no" - to continue to go through the gate with the power packs on.

Just so we wouldn't feel so useless. AND wouldn't go NUTS with old Harlan being the only person around us.

One morning - was it morning? We never know what time of day it is in this goddamn place -well it was after we "slept", Daniel groaned, "Damn, I miss coffee," as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah," Sam agreed; she suddenly got a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

A few days later, she and Harlan came to us with three complicated-looking boxes with cables and wires sticking out of them.

"This is for our birthdays," she whispered and waved Daniel over. He frowned. The ridge in his forehead couldn't go any deeper, but he touched the thing with one curious forefinger anyway.

"Hold your shirt up," Carter told him.

"No," he replied, looking at me from the corner of his eye. We weren't in a relationship then, and I really wondered why he did that. At that point, I got the impression that he and Sam had something going.

"Oh please, Daniel," she begged, then she went over to our self-made table and took something like a cup and started drinking.

I held my breath unconsciously, expecting her to spit it out again but she didn't.

Daniel gaped at her, T raised an eyebrow and I muttered, "What the hell?"

"See, guys, Harlan and I just invented a stomach for us," she chirped happily " so we can feel even more human. We can eat and drink a bit from time to time if we want to." She looked around proudly, biting into a banana we'd brought back from somewhere.

"Um," Daniel looked very doubtful, walking a slow circle around the boxes, "we've got free space inside us to put that thing in?"

"Yeah," Sam replied enthusiastically, "Harlan did it for me already." She lifted her shirt a bit and gave us a glimpse of a "scar" on her right side. "He can mend the scar as well and the stuff we eat will disintegrate inside."

"You tried that, too?" Daniel looked at the banana very longingly, licking his lips unconsciously.

"Yes," she nodded. "I've been carrying the stomach a week now and ate several things already. It really works fine."

"But...but since we are never hungry or thirsty, the sense of eating and drinking would actually be about the taste only," Daniel mused. "Do we have that?"

"Yes! I discovered that accidentally and that's what gave me the idea." She smiled hopefully at all of us and so did Harlan.

"Well..." Daniel suddenly turned to me, eyes sparkling, "what do you say, Jack?"

I rubbed a hand over my face uncertainly, "I guess it's everybody's own decision." I didn't want to be cut open because of that, but they had beer on P35 XX1...

"Thinking of the beer, Jack?" Daniel winked at me.

He SO knew me.

"No."

"Yes."

"Am not."

"Oh you so are." He got right into my personal space, grinning wickedly, boxing me lightly in my shoulder.

But I knew him, too. "As much as you're thinking about the chocolate cookies they bake on P45 W88." I ruffled his hair in affection, happy to have him so close.

"Got me," he whispered and walked back to that "stomach".

"I wanna try, Sam."

"Okay, Daniel. What about you, Sir... Jack?"

"Give me a moment."

"I would like to try it as well, Samantha," Teal'c rumbled from behind.

Samantha?

Daniel must have noticed that, too, and gave me a frown. I had to stifle a laugh because it sounded so odd, and shook my head, not knowing why he suddenly called her that. Maybe for the same reason she and I were trying to lose the rank thing between us.

"You two go ahead and get one. I...I have to think about it," I admitted. "But DON'T damage him...THEM!"

What the hell...?

++++

When Daniel brought those cookies from P45 W88 the next week and a coffee maker from a very advanced planet, Harlan's place started to smell almost like home.

Even I felt better immediately. Watching Daniel eat and drink was pure joy.

I was a bit anxious, though, that the "surgery" wouldn't work or would mess up something. But it worked just fine.

I was surprised that I actually SMELLED the coffee. Harlan really didn't seem to have missed a thing when he'd copied us.

Daniel closed his eyes when he took the very first sip of his coffee, and the sound he gave was one of utmost pleasure and satisfaction. I licked my lips and sat opposite him to see more of that show.

"Incredible," he sighed and smiled happily at me. "Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome," she said from the corner of our now forming kitchen. There were possibilities there. They brought pans and a stove and even a fridge!

Daniel bit into his first cookie and started to chew slowly - his eyes closed again. The "hhmmm" sound he made got me nervous all of a sudden, and I felt something twitch inside me that I couldn't really put a name to. I only knew that I wanted to sit there, rooted to the spot, and watch him enjoy this very primal human activity.

Eating and drinking.

Never thought it could be such a pleasure to indulge in. It's such a normal thing to do when you're flesh and blood.

I reached out and wiped a crumb away from the corner of his mouth.

His eyes flew open and I pulled my hand back, shocked.

What the hell was I doing?

Later that day is when he first told me that he was in love with me. I guess he thought my strange actions confirmed that I was, too.

Well, I was, but I just didn't know it back then.

During the days he was hiding, I got a stomach too. But couldn't really find the desire to try it out. I was too busy searching for my friend and thinking about those strange, overpowering feelings inside me and about what would I do once I found him.

++++

TEN HOURS TO GO...

My feet lead me in front of the silver box again.

The box holding Daniel's head.

Sam is standing in front of it. "Time to put it in the freezer," she tells me, and proceeds to do so very carefully.

"How did he know?" I just have to ask.

"We talked about it when I explained to him that I discovered an extra battery that makes our heads function even when our bodies don't anymore...you were there, too, Jack." She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Oh," I say regretfully. "That's why he gave me that sign not to interfere," I mutter more to myself than to her.

"Yeah, exactly."

I bury my face in my hands. I need him back so badly.

"I guess you know about his extra empty copy?"

Of course she does.

"Jack," Sam suddenly takes my hands, "I know you are in love with him, and I'm desperate to get him back as well because he is like my twin brother, but..." her voice starts to shake, "Harlan and I didn't have a chance to do tests with body and brain chip before this happened." I see tears in her eyes. "I...I don't know if this will work."

I sigh heavily.

Why does he always want to sacrifice himself?

"Do you want me to bring the body here?" I HAVE to do something. I simply cannot sit around and do nothing.

"Yeah, that would be good." She now busies herself with her instruments.

"Thank you for trying anyway, Sam."

She gives me a tired smile. "Wish I could honestly say it will work. We planned to do extra copies for each one of us. We wanted to ask you right after that damn mission," she sighs, not looking at me.

"Yeah, it's okay." I have to get out of the room. What are we going to do with the spare head then?

My oh my, what a mess.

T's waiting at the door of the old chamber, with a thing that looks suspiciously like a coffin at his feet.

"We have to lay DanielJackson's body in this device."

Device?

"What's that for?" I feel stupid not knowing all those technical details all of a sudden. I really SHOULD pay more attention. Damn it.

"It is to bring the empty body's temperature to the same temperature as the head."

"Ah."

Still, it DOES look like a coffin. Not even like a sarcophagus, which actually would mean LIFE.

Or maybe it wouldn't since we're robots.

But when we open the coffin, it looks exactly like the silver box inside.

We lay the oddly stiff robot body into the thing. The soulless corpse is heavy, and I can't suppress a shudder since his eyes are open and there is no life in there. Feels like he's dead.

Once T closes the lid, we make our way through the narrow hallways and up the small metal staircases.

A deafening beeping greets us when we get to the floor where Sam's lab is, and she comes running.

"Hurry! We can't wait a minute longer!" She's holding a tool that almost looks like a scalpel.

Harlan waits at the entry of the lab, biting his nails.

The silver box is covered in shimmering ice and gives off a cold blue light. And the terrible mind-numbing alert comes from in there.

My heart is sinking.

Sam opens the coffin and touches Daniel's cheek. "Cold, but maybe not cold enough," I hear her mutter. "We have to do it anyway. Teal'c, Jack, please put it over here."

IT!

I take the cold body's shoulders and T its feet, and together we lay it on another creation bench.

I'm holding my breath and want to close my eyes when I turn and see how Sam opens the head right behind the left ear and removes a tiny something that looks like a memory card.

Her hand is shaking visibly.

Harlan is on the left side of Daniel's new body, holding the hair up.

Even though this isn't bloody, it's almost harder to watch than a surgery. If this doesn't work...

I feel like I'm going to throw up.

But as soon as Sam puts the chip in the new head the beeping stops.

The silence is almost even more painful.

"Now we wait," she whispers while she sticks a cable from above into Daniel's tiny lobe.

"How long?" I can barely manage to ask.

She only shakes her head.

Harlan opens his mouth to say something but I shut him up with a stare.

And we wait.

And wait.

AGAIN.

Seconds.

Minutes.

One hour.

I feel dizzy from walking circles around the small room.

Above Daniel, a control lamp gleams red and a second one orange.

Flickering.

It doesn't do anything else during the whole time we sit there. I'm cross-eyed from staring at it. Praying it won't stop gleaming at all. I assume that would be the end of this experiment.

I'm afraid to ask so I don't.

"There!" Sam jumps up from her chair.

"What?" I see nothing.

"Look, his chest is moving." She points to it.

I must have missed that while keeping my eyes on that damn lamp.

I lay my hand carefully onto his chest. Unbelievably anxious.

It's still very cold and I feel no movement.

Nothing.

When I look at his face, I suddenly realize that his eyelids are closed now.

They weren't before.

"The light is green." Teal'c's voice sounds unusually joyful, and just as he speaks, I feel Daniel's chest heave in a breathing-like motion.

"Oh my god," I gasp.

"Owwww." A growling sound comes from the formerly lifeless body.

My wrist is grabbed by an iron hard hand and the forceful, "JACK!" comes unmistakably from my lover.

I can't emphasize how much I enjoy the pain I can feel.

He pulls at my arm and tries to sit up.

"Take it easy, Daniel." Sam's voice is shaking with nerves and she comes up behind him and steadies his back.

"What's happening?" Daniel frowns at me, making me sit beside him. If I had a heart, it would burst with relief.

"You don't remember?" What an odd question to ask a robot that just got his brain chip switched from his old head into his new head and body. I wince at my stupidity, and wrap an arm around Daniel's shoulders, waiting. He leans against me immediately, covering his face with his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," Daniel murmurs behind his hands. I feel him take several deep breaths.

Then he removes his hands and says, "Shit." He points to the head that lies on the opposite bench. "So you had to try it." He turns to look at Sam and she only nods.

He slowly gets up and starts to walk.

One cautious step after another.

I get up, too, but he waves me off; he doesn't want my help.

I sit back down. Unsure of myself and unsure of how much the whole chip switch has changed everything between us, everything inside him.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asks again.

"Um..." he lifts his arms, "like I've been hit by a train."

He walks five rounds around us, fixing me intently each time he walks by.

I don't know what to do.

No one is saying anything.

After the sixth round he goes outside and disappears.

"Fuck." I want to go after him.

"Leave him be." Teal'c holds my arm.

"Ya think?"

But Daniel's already back when I turn to the door uncertainly.

He marches straight to Sam and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks, Sam."

I swallow.

Next he stops before his old head, frowning.

What's going on with him?

The body seems to function.

But what's with that formerly brilliant brain of his?

I slowly go over to him, lingering a few feet behind him, and then he turns, takes the two steps towards me and plants a kiss right onto my mouth, exclaiming, "Guys, I think I'm already back to normal. Whew."

Everybody starts to cheer with unbelievable joy, and he pulls me in for a hug when he sees my reluctance. "Really, Jack," he whispers into my ear.

"It wasn't easy, I take it?" he questions Sam over my shoulder. I can't help but bury my nose into his hair.

"No," she sighs, "and we still have to run a lot more tests. You have been really, really lucky, Daniel."

"Okay, kids." I untangle myself from my newly re-created lover and take his arm. "Let's get out of here and celebrate a bit. And after that we make, say... ten copies of everybody?"

The joyful laughter is ringing through the whole complex.

++++

"You're really functioning again?" I chuckle and bite Daniel's ear, slowly sliding my hand up his thigh as we lie in a meadow under the sun of our favourite summer planet.

"Guess we have to find out," he murmurs, kissing my cheek and leaning into my touch.

"First test, you can speak. Check." I plant a kiss on his mouth, but don't give him a chance to respond.

"Second test, you can walk. Check." My palm circles over his thigh muscle, wandering a bit closer to his balls. I feel him press into me even more.

"Third test, that brain of yours seems to work again, too." I look into his eyes and he tries to look surprised.

"How do you know that?" His hand slowly explores the way down my spine, stopping at the small of my back, then sliding back up again, teasing me.

"Well, on the way here, you bored me with all that technical stuff Sam did to you in scientific detail... so therefore, brain is working." I give him another smooch on his beautiful lips and while I do so, I move my hand over his balls and start to roll them around in the tight pants.

He's so surprised; his loud "Ohhhhhh!" makes my stomach do somersaults. Seems this is working as well.

I'm SO relieved.

"Jack!" He's fast and attacks me and now I'm on my back. Him on top of me. "Bastard," he growls and bites my neck forcefully.

And that's when I feel his erection against mine.

Whew! So this is working TOO!

God, I'm so, so, so utterly PLEASED!

And just when I'm about to say something, Daniel smiles at me and winks. "Fourth test, the mating tool is functioning as well. Check." He rubs hard and meaningfully from side to side and groans in growing pleasure. "Wanna lose the clothes?" he asks while he humps me.

"Ye... yeah," I can only mutter, my hands stuck in his pants already, feeling the smooth warm flesh of his ass. "God, Daniel, I thought I'd lost you."

He shakes his head, bends down and kisses me long and lusciously, his hands roaming over my upper body, brushing my nipples from time to time. I start to pant, thrusting my hips up against him, searching for friction.

"I knew Sam would be able to repair me," I hear him whisper as he busies himself with pulling my pants down.

"Yeah, but how'd you ... how'd you know we'd actually get OUT of there?" I almost can't think clearly anymore when I feel his tongue slide over my exposed dick.

"I saw you in the crowd, you kn...know," he stutters as I slide my index finger purposefully over his pucker. "I...I trusted you to get...ohhh Jack!" Little circles around and over his opening always made him speechless, and I'm happy as hell that THAT is still functioning as well.

"What?" I inquire, grinning.

"To get us...ohhhhmmmmm...us out." He's moving backwards to impale himself on my dry finger. "Can we... shit... can we please talk abou... t... that la...later?" His voice gets so deep with emotion when I enclose his dick with my other hand that I might come from the sound of it alone.

"As you wish." I move my head upwards to meet him in a deep, needy kiss. No words anymore, just testing body functions.

He rips his pants down now, and when our nude cocks meet, his moan is deep and guttural, just like mine.

SO GOOD!

"You... you know... wha... what, Jack, hmmm?" his eyes roll back and he gets more and more frantic in his motions, "this... oh god, this bo... body... ohhhh... iss... oh..." he fucks my fist, "...much more sensitive than the other one."

I chuckle and rub myself lazily against him. I want to take it slow.

"Fuck me," he finally murmurs dirtily into my ear, moving to straddle my hips.

"Dry?" I'm really uncertain of that.

"Yeah." He bends and kisses me roughly, starting up a slow motion against my hard cock. Then he moves, kneeling, and positions his hole above my dick, his own cock staying at attention, his balls tight. His opening is slow to accept the head of my cock, but he's determined. He's screwing his eyes shut in concentration.

A thought flashes through my mind; his body IS a virgin after all. "Daniel, we can't..."

"We can." He's sliding down a bit and it feels tight but not too tight. It's extraordinarily wonderful. I send silent thanks to Harlan that he made this Daniel body as fantastic as the first one. My fingers dig tightly into Daniel's hips, he's gripping my forearms vice-like, but I don't feel the pain from it. I only feel the mind-blowing pleasure when he slides halfway onto my prick. I hear him suck in a deep breath. His face starts to relax, and so do his asshole muscles and he groans, "Yeahhhhhh." From the depths of his soul.

"Ohhhh FUCK, DANIEL!" I unconsciously buck upwards into him, impaling him. But there seems to be no pain for him either.

He starts to ride me.

Up and down, up and down, faster and faster.

I fix my gaze on his cock and his face in turn and am enveloped in the thrilling sensations. I take his heavy balls in one hand, rolling them, massaging them. "Damn, JACK!" He speeds his movements up even faster, to an inhuman level.

The friction and heat inside of him is getting almost unbearable. I want to come desperately. He's my living dream and I'm buried to the hilt in him. I try to circle my hips to make him feel even better.

And then I see it, when he growls a drawn, "Jaaacckkkkkk" under his breath, SEMEN starts to spurt out of his dick. Thick, white cream splatters onto my chest and he grins wickedly through his orgasm.

And that's it.

I know I haven't got any seed to pump into him, but the sensation of climax is available to me anyway. I shudder violently, moaning, "Little bastard." Over and over.

After several silent minutes, him lying heavily on top of me, I've caught my breath enough to ask, "You didn't tell Sam to invent this particular body fluid and function, did you?" I feel him chuckle into my neck.

"I take it you liked the little enhancement of my new copy?" He moves onto his elbows, looking down into my eyes. There's a smile of pure joy all over his face.

"Yeahsureyebetcha. But who..."

Daniel bends down and interrupts me with a kiss, "I did a little research on my own." He winks. "And I begged Harlan to help me, but I didn't tell him the real reason why I wanted this."

"It even TASTES like come." I had stuck a finger into it to taste it earlier.

"Yeah well..." He gives me a mischievous glance but won't finish the sentence.

"DANIEL?!" With an abrupt motion I shove him onto his back so he's trapped beneath me.

"I'll tell you when we make YOUR new copy...maybe."

And there's no chance for me to respond to this since he's captured me in yet another hungry kiss.

++++

"Can I ask you something else?" Even though I shouldn't be exhausted, with my robot stamina and all, I feel a bit drowsy, lying in the evening sun, after having been fucked perfectly and thoroughly by Daniel in turn.

"Sure." He's biting at a straw, caressing my chest hair lazily.

"Back on earth... did you...?" I clear my throat, not really knowing how to phrase my question out of some strange embarrassment.

"You mean if I loved you already when we were human?" He's helping me out, supporting his chin with his fist, leaning on my chest.

"Yeah, that." I get a terribly sappy feeling in my guts, just by looking at his beautiful features, and I comb through his long strands of hair with my fingers.

"Why are you asking that now?" He traces my lips with his forefinger.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to do some thinking," I sigh, letting my palm travel over the hot skin on his ass - luckily we don't get sunburns anymore.

Daniel's just about to answer when the gate suddenly activates in the near distance.

That's never happened before in all the years we've come here.

Startled and naked as we are, we grab our clothes and hide behind the not so far away bushes.

"I'll be damned," Daniel whispers.

I fumble with the buttons on my pants while he continues to stare at the shimmering surface of the event horizon, not caring to get dressed.

"Look!" he insists.

I peer through the branches and due to our enhanced eyesight, I can see very well who comes through.

It's us.

Daniel and I.

A Daniel with really short hair.

Our originals, I suppose.

I'm glad I put my trousers on. We are so not allowed to be here...

"Holy cow," my Danny sniggers beside me. And I start to chuckle myself because what I see answers my previous question perfectly.

As soon as the gate closes behind them, the two are all over each other.

Kissing, groping, trying to rip each other's clothes off while running to the tree line for cover.

I think for a moment they plan to come our way, but then they take another direction.

If I had a blush reflex, I think it would be kicking in right about now. "Looks like my original finally bought a clue, too."

"Satisfied?" Daniel smirks.

"Yeah." I grin back, "Wanna go and take a look?"

"JACK!"

"Well..." I'd really like to see Daniel with that short hair up close.

"Want to see if short hair suits me?" He takes my silent question out in the open, holding his hair up with one hand.

"Got me," I admit but hurry to add, "DON'T cut yours!"

My reply must have been too loud, because a few seconds later, the other Jack appears behind us, P90 ready.

"What the ..." He stares in shock.

My Daniel luckily got his trousers on in the meanwhile.

His Daniel appears behind him, P90 in hand as well.

"Oh." He can hardly suppress a grin.

"You're alive," the Colonel states, eyeing us up and down. "Or are you from another universe?"

"Nope," I say proudly. "Our Sam is a smart girl, too."

Out of the corner of my eye I see the two Daniels nod at each other, mine gives the other a thumb up.

"Daniel?" I look confused from one to the other. My Daniel's more slender, the other one must work out. He looks much stronger now. And the short hair really suits him. And I think I have to tell my Daniel to wear his glasses from time to time if he can still find them.

"We didn't see you," the other Daniel promises, retreating already.

"Yeah, right," the other Jack mutters, looking at my Daniel with what I think is a very lustful glance, but then rapidly turning to his own archaeologist. "Glad you're okay," he says over his shoulder and then disappears in the underbrush.

I look at my watch. Our batteries have to be recharged soon.

"We gotta go, babe."

"Yeah," Daniel puts his shirt on. "Did you like what you saw?"

He sounds uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Yeah...no... What do you mean?" I look puzzled at him.

"I can't work out, you know." He fiddles with his belt, not looking up at me.

"Oh, THAT!" I grab his biceps, make him look me in the eye. "That doesn't matter." I kiss him passionately. "I love YOU, you know?"

He blinks several times, nodding and smiling unsurely, walking away towards the gate.

"But Daniel..." I call after him, and when I'm by his side, I make the thumb up sign and ask, "What was THAT about?"

"You, you saw that?" Daniel's a bit shocked. "I can't tell." He walks even faster, and starts to dial the DHD as soon as he gets to it.

"Daniel?" A wicked thought enters my brain just as the wormhole erupts. "You... you didn't... that, that wasn't, that wasn't HIS seed, was it?"

He doesn't answer, just strides towards the gate, pulling me along by my sleeve.

Fin

GJN made a wonderful R rated wall that perfectly fits to this story, imo. You can find it here [](http://vegared.fotopic.net/p50972348.html)


End file.
